Swept Away In Love
by worrywart
Summary: Hermione and Ron's wedding day is suddenly interrupted by a bright white light. When it dissipates, Hermione is gone. Who took her and why? A gift for Palathene for the LJ SSHG promptfest 2016.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for this wickedly lovely prompt, Palathene! I immediately started making notes the instant I saw it and was tickled to death when it was assigned to me. The prompt was 'Severus Snape was believed dead, until he showed up at the wedding and ran off with the bride'.

Many thanks to theosedarndursleys for the beta and to the ever lovely velveteenbunny for the brit pick. THANK YOU!

* * *

 **August 2004, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Pandemonium was reigning at the early afternoon wedding venue of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter and his fellow Aurors, many of whom were invited as they were also Ron's mates from work, began casting spells to detect Dark Magic. Several performed locator spells to determine Hermione's whereabouts. Ron stood dumbfounded, unable to move, and Molly was at once weeping insensibly and ordering her children to find out what happened.

"Gin!" called Harry. "Take your mother home and give her a Calming Draught. Arthur, you'd better take Ron as well; dose him, too. We'll contact you as soon as we know anything." Harry turned to the rest of the panicked guests. Casting a _Sonorus_ on his voice, he announced, "Please, everyone settle down. Please, be quiet!"

The guests turned to Harry and silence began to overtake the room, but many still muttered in bewilderment. "Now, the Aurors that are present and I have determined no Dark Magic has been cast. It was a simple Klieg Charm to mask whoever took Hermione, and I am sad to say, we must consider this an abduction."

"But by whom, Harry?" asked Neville Longbottom. "I thought I heard her say 'Severus' right before they left!"

"Me, too, but we all know Snape's been dead since the Final Battle."

"Could it be someone in Polyjuice?"

"It could, although how anyone would have anything of his after this long is mystery." He turned toward the nearest Auror. "Atkins, see if you can find traces of a magical signature masked by Polyjuice."

"Right away, boss."

 **Twenty-five minutes earlier, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Things had started quietly enough. Hermione Granger stood by her father, her hand tucked into his arm. _This is it_ , she thought. Dressed in her wedding finery of white satin and lace, she shook with nervousness, flowers quaking in her left hand. Her father smiled down upon her and together, they began the walk down the aisle toward a beaming Ron. If Mr. Granger noticed that Hermione was a step and a half-step behind his pace, he said nothing.

It had taken nearly six years after the war to reach this point; there was school to finish, University to attend, and a job to secure after all. It shouldn't have surprised anyone that Hermione had finished not only her final year at Hogwarts in three months, but her University education in three years' time, and the last two and one-half years establishing herself in her career. She had begun her job at St. Mungo's as a Healer, specialising in psychological disorders, and used that as an excuse to keep pushing any talk about a wedding farther and farther out. She finally relented when Ron gave her a bigger engagement ring. He explained that he thought that her hesitancy was because he had so little money. If he could now afford a bigger ring, she shouldn't hesitate to marry him, because now they could afford it, right?

She cared for Ron, she really did, and although she was not _in_ love with him, she loved him as a friend. Something seemed missing from their relationship. Perhaps she could fall in love with him as time went by? Failing that, didn't they always say that once passion and lust fade, companionship is all you need? The warning bells in her head from her years of psychological study were clanging, but she couldn't find it in her stupid Gryffindor heart, which longed for another, to tell him no any longer.

Hermione and her father arrived at the front, and he handed her off to Ron. She gazed at her future husband, watching the sweat drip down his face regardless of the climate charms placed around the tent. His hands were also damp, and he was breathing rapidly. Hermione's eyes widen when she realized he was leaning toward her for a kiss. Not knowing what else to do, she allowed it, and wet, clammy lips smeared her lovely lipstick.

Taking a final look around the perfectly decorated tent that had been set up for the wedding on the grounds of The Burrow—Hermione had wanted to have it at a lovely Muggle park not far from her home, but she was out-Weasley'd—she saw so many happy faces staring back; Molly and Hagrid were already crying buckets. Her own parents' smiles were tremulous with happiness.

She turned back toward the minister, and the ceremony began, although Hermione had heard none of it except a muffled buzzing of voices in her ears. She had just cleared her throat to say her vows when it happened.

The vicar, being quite old to begin with, dropped his Book of Common Prayer, and as he stooped to pick it up, a white flash of light encompassed the tent. The guests stood as one, many drawing their wands, and some of the women screamed.

From within the blinding light, a black figure moved swiftly toward the altar and before Hermione could comprehend what was going on, she was scooped up into strong arms. The man's familiar scent wafted over her just as he turned into his Apparition.

The only thing the shocked guests and clan of Weasleys thought they heard as Hermione disappeared was her gasp of, "Severus!"

 **Present time, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

Severus had Apparated to his home in Luxembourg. He set Hermione on her feet and stepped away, taking in the sight of the woman he'd not seen in six years. She was beautiful in her wedding finery, even if he felt her wearing white was a bit of a mockery. She had gotten taller; her head would fit right in the indent of his shoulder now, and his chin would rest comfortably on top of her curls. Before, he had had to bend to kiss her; not so now. She was thin and womanly at the same time whereas before she had had the shape of a teenager on the crest of blooming into womanhood. Her hair had not been swept up into a fancy style, but left long and free. Its length pulled down the irrepressible curls she once had, and he was amused to discover he missed them. His thoughts were interrupted by a wand under his chin.

"Who are you?!" she hissed.

"Exactly who you think I am."

"A lie," she growled. " _He_ died six years ago. You're an imposter!"

"Ask me something only I would know."

Hermione stared at him. So much of what he knew was public fodder now, available in books, potions journals and the transcripts of the trials. But there _was_ one tiny detail only the real Severus Snape would know. Not even Ron would know this titbit.

"Where do I have a paw print shaped mole?"

Severus smiled predatorily. "My dear, you have the most sublime mole at the crease of your inner left thigh, right by your lovely cunt."

Hermione, blushing spectacularly, rushed into his arms and burst into tears. And then immediately began pummelling him with her fists and yelling, "YOU WERE DEAD! I checked for a pulse! You were dead! Where have you been!? I have been in torment for six years! I loved you, I still love you! Why did you leave me!? Why did you never contact me!?"

Chuckling at Hermione's outburst, he answered, "It is a long story. Come, we'll sit down and talk. Would you like some tea?"

Having regained some control of herself after her initial outburst, replied, "Erm, yes, but I need to go to the bathroom first."

"At the end of the hall there," Severus replied, pointing. "Once I get the kettle on, I'll go find something else for you to wear; I assume you don't want to be strapped up in that all evening."

Moments later, Severus stood in front of the bathroom door, a pair of track suit bottoms and a T-shirt in his hands. He knocked and it opened, one of Hermione's lovely brown eyes peeking out. "Here are some clothes."

"I need your help."

Severus' one eyebrow quirked up. "Oh?"

"I left my wand in the sitting room and can't open the buttons on the back. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," he replied.

The door opened wider to let Severus in, and she turned her back to him and pulled her mane of hair out of the way. She shivered as she felt his magic ripple across her. She remembered the first time she felt his power; it was as he took her virginity. The wash of magic over her as they bonded went soul deep. She knew it was a combination of his love and desire. Perhaps it was better that he hadn't used his hands to unbutton her gown; she didn't know if she would be able to control herself. The desire to touch him was strong, but she needed to know what the hell was going on first. Quietly she thanked him and then shut the door as he left the room.

Ten minutes later, she was accepting a cup of tea and settled into a corner of his sofa, a blanket over her knees.

"I admit I find the fact that you wore white quite amusing. Surely you and Ronald didn't wait until your wedding night?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea. "Actually, we did. Believe it or not, _he_ wanted to. I _know_ he wasn't a virgin."

"What did you plan on telling your husband when he realised you were not?"

Glibly she replied, "I lost it on the Thestral in fifth year?"

Severus snorted.

Hermione said quietly, "Looking back, I'm glad we never did. I don't think I could have…not after you."

"Surely I'm not that memorable," he scoffed. "You were young and impressionable. I was your first; of course you'd compare your future lovers to me."

"If you were so certain I was going to have future lovers, why did you cast the soul charm on me the first time we made love?" she said pointedly.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. Thinking a moment, he finally said, "Perhaps it's time to tell you the entire story, Hermione."

"Will you have time before they find me? You know, nearly the entire Auror regiment was present at the wedding, and they are not all dunderheads. They will find me."

"And what will you tell them once they do?" Severus asked.

"Tell me the story first. I'll answer you when I've heard it. Will it take long? For them to find us, I mean."

"Actually, yes. There is only one Wizarding ley line in this part of Luxembourg, and it is not wide. My house is in a nondescript Muggle area and not unplottable, which would throw them off the trail. Given my history, I think they'd expect it to be so. Our magical signatures are traceable, but even though it's not unplottable, the dampening fields I have placed on the property will make it hard for them to pick up a magical signature. I give them two days at least. Plenty of time to tell you a story, don't you think?"

"Will it take that long?"

"Perhaps. And if it doesn't, we shall use the remaining time deciding what to do next. More tea?" he offered. "Something to eat, maybe?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd love something to eat actually. I was too nervous before to even eat breakfast."

"Come into the kitchen, and I'll fix us some sandwiches. Then we will start our tale, for it is our tale Hermione. It begins and ends with you." Severus reached out and pulled a lock of her hair. "I miss your curls, believe it or not."

The couple went into the kitchen and for several minutes, quietly prepared sandwiches, crisps, pickles, and more tea. Hermione, at Severus' direction, gathered plates and cutlery. As she pulled opened drawers in search of the knives and forks, her thoughts were a jumble. Here she was in Severus' home, preparing a simple meal as though it was just an average day. She snorted. It was definitely _not_ an average day. It was a very surreal day. The only man she truly loved, once thought dead and gone forever, was alive. _Alive!_ Should she be angry? Part of her felt so. Should she be grateful? Yes; he'd saved her—again—from a terrible mistake.

Questions swirled, and her inner know-it-all demanded answers. However, six years was a long time and she knew, logically, that Severus deserved to give the answers in his own way.

Feeling confident in this conclusion, she asked, "Shall we eat here or in the sitting room?"

"Wherever you'd feel more comfortable."

"The sitting room is cosy; I like it."

"Then we shall eat there. Take in the plates, and I'll be in shortly."

Hermione went into the sitting room and sat on the couch, setting the dishes down on the coffee table. She tidied up the magazines and other odds and ends to make room for the plates as well as the tray she knew Severus would have loaded with their meal.

He entered the room and with a quiet thank you to Hermione for her efforts, and set the tray down. He indicated that she should serve herself, and the pair busied themselves loading their plates. Once they were comfortably situated, Severus spoke.

"It began in the summer of nineteen ninety-six when you were landed in my lap, wanted or not, by Albus Dumbledore…


	2. Chapter 2

**July 1996, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Albus, I don't need an apprentice!" growled Severus Snape.

"It's not your apprentice; it's Madam Pomfrey's. The girl will need Potions tutoring. I'm just asking you to give her extra lessons two nights a week. Surely that won't overwhelm you." Albus' eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"Of course not," scoffed Severus. "In between spying for you, spying for the Dark Lord, getting tortured at odd intervals, brewing for the Order, and preparing for next years' classes, I can easily slip in two extra nights of work."

"There, it's settled then!" Albus pipped cheerily. "I'll contact Miss Granger, and you two can work out what nights are best. Perhaps you could even start this summer; that way, you'll have the basics out of the way and can get into the really complicated brews when the new school year starts."

Severus stood quickly from his chair and paced furiously. "Albus! I've got too much to do! The Dark Lord could call me at any time. How can I keep her from figuring out my loyalty? You know the girl is as tenacious as a Venomous Tentaculum."

Dumbledore looked at Severus, considering his statement. "Perhaps it's time you took another into your confidence?" he asked quietly. "I may not survive the war."

"You promised me I would not have to tell _anyone._ It was part of our agreement!" Snape hissed.

"Let's just say we're adding a codicil, shall we?"

Severus looked at Dumbledore. The twinkling maniac had that look in his eyes that brooked no argument. "I can't say no, can I? You've already told her it would happen?"

Dumbledore's silence was his answer.

"Well then," said Severus flatly. "I better go prepare a few lesson plans for the girl." He swung around, and his cloak billowed high enough to sweep some papers off the headmaster's desk.

Even the resounding slam of the door and muffled sound of portraits falling did not appease Severus' temper.

 **Present time, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

"Do you remember those first few weeks?" asked Severus.

Hermione nearly dribbled her mouthful of tea into her cup in surprise as she remembered. "Do I?! You were horrible! From the very first day you were a right martinet. 'Clean the cauldrons without magic, Miss Granger. Do slice the gurdyroot horizontally and not vertically, Miss Granger. Can you ever answer a question briefly instead of offering a dissertation, Miss Granger?' I thought I'd die before finishing my lessons with you!"

"You were infuriating to say the least," Severus agreed. "But you had so much potential, and you just wouldn't unlock your rigid code of ethics so far as texts were concerned."

Hermione blushed slightly. "I know. In a world crumbling around my head, it was the only normal thing I had to keep me from going crazy."

"Until that night in December." Severus smiled.

Hermione smiled lovingly at Severus. "Yes, until that night. It was the night that changed everything for us, I think."

Severus took her hand in his. "Yes, I believe it was."

 **December 1996, Dungeon lab of Severus Snape, Potions master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Once again, Miss Granger, you cease to amaze me by your inherent need to follow every instruction to a 'T'. You have no creativity and as a result, have no flair for the subject you're studying!"

"But the book says…"

"I don't care what the book says! I want to you _feel_ with your magic what the next step should be!"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried, but when she opened one eye just slightly to peek at the book, Severus grabbed it and hurled it into the fire.

"There! Now listen to your magic, woman, and do what it tells you!"

Hermione gaped at him, stunned that he could destroy a book so easily. "I can't believe you did that!"

"If it's the only way to get you to let go of your absolute certainty that books are always correct, then I am happy to have done it. Now LISTEN!"

"Listen for what!"

Severus stepped up next to her. "Listen to the cauldron; hear the flames, hear the potion moving. Watch the vapours as they rise from within. Listen to the room; why do you think I never wanted students to talk? Once you begin to listen, you will feel your magic react. It will tell you instinctively what to do. Just," he paused, his velvet voice wrapping around her, "listen."

Hermione's mind was in turmoil. _Listen? Listen to water boil?_ She could feel the heat of his body next to hers, but that was all at the moment. Swallowing loudly, she closed her eyes. _Listen._ She concentrated on the flames slightly crackling beneath the cauldron; she could also feel the slight warmth emanating from it as well. It seemed correct. Several times before, from across the room, Severus had told her that the flame was too high. Next, she concentrated on the potion simmering. The pops of the small bubbles were rhythmic and reminded her of a very old telly advert about coffee percolating. Her mind shifted slightly as she remembered that the viscosity a liquid tended to affect how a liquid bubbled; the thicker the potion, the more it 'glooped'. Thinner potions tended 'pop'. In that moment, she realised that one could tell if the potion would work by this.

Her realisation must have shown upon her face, for a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You've discovered something?"

"I think so."

"Continue."

She nodded and returned to her thoughts, this time, not closing her eyes. The vapours from the cauldron were translucent, she noted. However, when turning her head slightly, she wondered, were they? The way the light streaming in from the high windows of the room reflected within the vapours meant that particulate matter within them would tell a story. If the potion was made correctly, it could be expected for the vaporous to smell a particular way, curl in a particular direction, etc. If not, then you would see the inconsistencies within it. Turning within herself, she felt her body respond. This potion was correct; her magic said to just proceed to the next step. She was certain if it were incorrect, her magic would have told her to how to correct it.

Hermione whispered, "I think I see what you mean now."

"Explain."

As Hermione explained what she had discovered, Severus' eyes brightened. When she had finished, he said, "Finally. Finally, Miss Granger you see what instinct and freeing your mind can do. You will learn far more from experiencing the moment than from a book."

It was as though a long hidden object came into view. Hermione, free of the restraint of learning she had placed upon herself, began to see _everything_ in a different light, including the man standing beside her.

Severus watched her face and realised she had changed. As a result, his own eyes were opened and he saw her differently.

Oh, shit.

 **Present day, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn then," Hermione said.

"Stubbornness has its place, and Gryffindors are renowned for it. I don't think we'd have won the war without your stubbornness."

Hermione leant toward Severus and wiggled into his side. "We wouldn't have won the war without you." She yawned widely. "Severus, why did you tell me the reasons you became a spy?" She yawned again.

"That is a story for tomorrow. It is late, and I would imagine that today has been a bit confusing for you. Perhaps it's time for bed?"

"That may be a good idea."

"Come," Severus said, standing up. "I'll show you to the spare room. The bed is made up and you should be comfortable."

He showed her to a small room with a wide bed that looked rather inviting with its downy looking duvet and fluffy pillows.

"Do you think you'll need a sleeping potion?" he asked.

"No. I'm so tired I doubt I'll be awake for long."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

Severus shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment."

Hermione smiled. "I do."

Severus enfolded her within his arms. "Hermione, I love you. But it's been six years and much has changed. I think we may need to go back to square one, or at least know more of what's happened in the intervening years. In the morning, we'll talk some more and then decide where we go from here."

"I suppose this is a time where my famed Gryffindor stubbornness won't work?"

"Not this time, my pet." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

 **Present day, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, several hours earlier**

Harrywiped his feet on the ratty old mat outside The Burrow's front door before opening it and stepping inside. He dropped his cloak into a chair that sat amongst a pile of shoes, umbrellas, a broom, a Quaffle, a lost gnome, and several other cloaks. Assuming everyone would be in the kitchen—no matter the crisis, the Weasleys ate—he traipsed off in that direction. When he arrived, he found Ron, Molly, Arthur and the remaining Weasley brothers, minus their spouses.

Bill spoke, "Harry, what news do you have?"

"Where are the others?"

"Fleur went home to take care of Victoire; the others went home as well since there was nothing to do but wait," Bill answered.

Molly placed a cup of tea in front of Harry and attempted to brush his unruly hair with her hand. "What's going on, Harry? Who took our Hermione?"

Harry to a gulp of hot liquid before answering, "We were able to trace Hermione's signature to southeast France. Whoever is with her, and we are assuming it is Snape given what she said, is not Polyjuiced. You can fake being someone else when you're disguised with Poly, you can't fake a magical signature."

"Then why haven't you gone to France?" shouted Ron. "Why aren't you saving Hermione? You heard her, everyone heard her; it's Snape, the bastard. He has my Hermione!"

"Ron," soothed Arthur. "Calm down. Let Harry tell us what he knows first. I am sure he has a reason for not being in France. Harry?" Arthur turned to face his son-in-law.

"To be honest, I'm here because I'm knackered. But this is what we know so far. Their signatures were traced as far as south-eastern France. The signatures are male and female, both magical. We also know from the traces that Hermione's is 'pure', meaning she is not injured. This could mean that whoever has her has no Dark intent."

He took a sip of tea as he finished telling what he knew. His thoughts were truly chaotic, and his lack of rest made them even more so. His chief concern was his best friend's safety and then secondly, his other best friend's ruined wedding. Top it off with the fact that the man who he thought was dead these past six years was alive. Snape had made his life hell, but in the end, was the bravest man he ever knew. Would that change now that he was apparently alive?

There was one other concern; Snape apparently loved his mother, so where did Hermione fit into the picture? Harry knew that in the end, things were probably going to be a mess.

"How can you be sure?" Ron scoffed. "If it was Snape, he was a traitorous bastard. He was Voldemort's man!"

"Ron, you know he wasn't," Harry said tiredly.

"He was a skilled liar," Ron ranted. "Sure he gave you memories, but they could have been manufactured. It would be like him to figure out a way to survive and be part of whichever side won."

"Ron, I know you're upset," said Harry, his hand scrubbing his face, "but Snape was cleared of charges. I won't go into that argument with you now. Hermione is the important thing at the moment."

"What will you do next, then, Harry?" asked George.

"We've contacted the French Aurors and gave them what information we have. I will Apparate there tomorrow and begin the search with them. They are aware of the smaller Wizarding communities and will be able to help us pinpoint Hermione's signature. If we wait longer than that, the trace will have degraded to the point we won't be able to find it. The French Aurors are also aware of any Dark Lord sympathisers that live in France. They watch them quite closely and will be able to let us know if we should question any of them."

George asked, "What about the Malfoys? I had heard they moved to France once their trials were over."

Harry nodded. "They are there and will be questioned tomorrow."

"Harry," began Bill, "Snape's body was never found. Do you think the Malfoys had anything to do with that?"

"It's a long shot, but I think they may have. Narcissa admitted during the trial that she and Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow to save Draco. I have a theory that in gratitude for saving him, they had something to do with his body disappearing after the Battle, but I've not been able to prove it. I will question her under Veritaserum if I have to."

"So we just wait?" asked Molly.

"Yes," said Harry. "The Aurors will contact me immediately if they have any new information overnight. I will Floo you as well as soon as I know anything."

"I think we should all head to bed," remarked Arthur. "It will help tomorrow come sooner. Ron, take this, please. It will help you sleep." He handed his son a vial of Dreamless Sleep.

"I just want my Hermione back," Ron mumbled.

Molly pulled her son into a one armed hug. "We all do, love, we all do. Now, take the potion, and I'll help you up to bed."

Harry stood and wished everyone good night, leaving quickly. He was beat and just wanted to lie beside Ginny. In his bones, he knew Snape was alive, he was sure of it. And for some reason, he wanted Hermione. One or two unsettled memories from their time on the Horcrux hunt began to become clearer. He had a feeling that when this was over, someone was going to be heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

The sun hadn't risen, but the sky was definitely lightening when Hermione woke up the next morning. At first, she was confused, expecting to find her cat at her feet and most definitely not finding him. In fact, she realised that this was not even her bedroom. Tears began to flow as she remembered the events of the day before, the premier of which was that Severus was alive.

She was both relieved and angry. Relieved in that she was not now, at this very moment, Mrs. Ronald Weasley and angry that Severus had been alive and separated from her for six years. Six years wasted, she believed, in attempting to try not to love him anymore. Six years attempting to learn to love someone else. She grieved over what could have been. Would they have married then? Would they have a child or two? She sat up and conjured a tissue to blow her nose. A soft knock drew her attention.

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Severus."

He opened the door. "What's the matter?" he asked, hurrying over and taking her into his arms.

Hermione sighed and nestled closer. "I suppose the reality of it all just overwhelmed me."

"I am sorry."

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"For not letting you know I was alive sooner."

Hermione laughed softly. "One of the things I was thinking about was what life would be like had you lived."

"Oh?"

"I wondered if we'd have married or had children."

Severus looked at her for several moments before he answered. "I'm not sure. Having lived my life for so long with only one goal in mind, I had no future to plan. You changed that in those last two years of the war, but I still don't know what our future would have held."

"Thank you," she said softly, "for being honest, I mean."

"You're welcome. Now, I will make us breakfast while you shower. I can transfigure some trousers and one of my shirts if you'd like."

"That will be fine," Hermione said, as she moved to leave the bed. "I'll see you in a bit."

As they sat at the kitchen table, the detritus of their breakfast lying on their plates, Severus poured them more coffee.

"What would you like to know next?"

"I think the last question I asked you before bed was why did you tell me you were a spy, but I think I'd rather know how you survived first."

"Ah," Severus said, putting his cup down. "Would you believe Narcissa Malfoy?"

"What?" Hermione nearly shrieked, and just managed not to drop her coffee mug.

"That in and of itself is quite a story," Severus replied. "Let's go into the sitting room and get comfortable."

The pair left the kitchen, a tray of coffee and mugs following them, and was soon settled, side by side, when Severus began.

"I'll begin with what happened once you left the shack," he said. "I did indeed have a pulse, but it had slowed down until it was barely palpable. I could hear you crying, and I wanted to say goodbye and to tell you that I loved you, but I was nearly paralysed by this point. I could see you, though, even if I couldn't blink."

"I kissed you. Did you know that? I had urged Harry and Ron to go with your memories, and then I kissed you. Your lips were so cold." Tears slipped down her face.

Severus reached over and with his thumb, wiped the tears from her face and then licked them from his fingers. "I felt a pressure, but no warmth. I wanted to kiss you back. And then you left."

"I thought you were dead," she mumbled.

"I thought I was dead, too. I remember beginning to feel quite sleepy and, for once, quite warm. It was though I was in a boat, drifting away on a slow river. It felt like it was a warm summer day, and the willows whispered gently above me, filtering the sunlight so that the world seemed green."

"It sounds lovely. I wonder if death is like that for everyone?" asked Hermione, sipping her coffee.

Severus shrugged. "I've no idea. All I know is that my lovely ride was very quickly brought to a halt and three voices were intruding on my solitude."

"Who were they?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"The Malfoys."

Hermione sat up in indignation. "The Malfoys? Everyone thought that they took off, selfishly leaving before they were taken into custody."

"And so they had."

"Then how did they find you?"

"Well," Severus smiled knowingly, "that's where my talent for finding loopholes comes in."

"How so?"

"Just before your sixth year, Narcissa and Bellatrix visited me one summer afternoon. Cissy was there to beg me to look after Draco, and Bella was there to whinge at me about me about my loyalty. In the end, to prove to both of them that I was apparently loyal, I made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco."

"Did that vow mean Mrs. Malfoy had to save you in return?"

"By virtue of a life debt, yes, but by adding a few simple words, I ensured it."

"How did it work then? How did it make them save you?"

"Once I regained consciousness, Cissy, Lucius, and Draco told me what happened…"

 **May 2, 1998, The grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Sounds of victory swept over the grounds of Hogwarts and its surrounds. Swiftly running from the celebration was a family; mother, father, and son.

The Malfoys' knew time was not on their side; war trials would begin as soon as the dust settled and the Ministry began to rebuild. They needed to return to one of their homes as soon as possible and decide what their next steps would be. They knew they would not be able to buy their freedom this time; Lucius would surely face a trial and spend time in Azkaban. Narcissa and Draco would probably get house arrest, if they were lucky.

As they passed the Shrieking Shack, Narcissa collapsed, clutching her chest with her hands.

"The vow," she groaned, "the vow!"

"What do you mean, Cissy?" asked Lucius, bending to help his wife.

"What vow, mother?" Draco demanded.

Narcissa sat up. "The damned sneaky bastard," she said, shaking her head at the realisation coming over her. "On the night I made the Unbreakable Vow with Severus, at the end of his declaration, he added a simple phrase. I didn't remember it at the time, but now, I feel the compulsion."

"What do you mean, wife?"

"At the end of the vow, Severus added the words, 'and so shall you me'."

"So?" asked Draco.

"So? So?" repeated Narcissa incredulously. "It means that by those simple whispered words, words that in my desperation I repeated, I also took a vow to save _his_ life." She looked around, as if she could see him lying about. "He must be near, that's why the compulsion reacted. Lucius, do you know where he was before the Dark Lord entered the castle?"

"He ordered me to get Severus. I was to tell him to meet him at the Shrieking Shack."

Narcissa rose and began to run toward the Shack. "Then he must be in there still! We must hurry. The compulsion is telling me he is still alive, but only."

"Mother," Draco hollered, "there is no other way into the Shack!"

Lucius cut across his son. "You certainly don't think the Dark Lord went through the tunnel, do you? He'd have blasted his way in. Now come along, hurry!"

The trio ran into the dilapidated building and looked around on the first floor. "He's not here, Mother!" called Draco.

"Upstairs, then!" she barked. Lifting her skirts, she climbed the stairs, heedlessly pushing cobwebs from her face as she went. "He must be here; the compulsion is growing stronger, more painful!"

She burst into the only room on the second floor and stopped short. There in a heap on filthy wooden planks, blood pooling around his body, lay Severus Snape.

"Merlin," spat Draco. "How can he be alive? Look at his neck!"

Lucius pushed past his son toward Narcissa, who had knelt next to Severus, ignoring that her robes were lying in the blood. "Narcissa, what can we do?"

Narcissa began to take the ragged edges of the wounds of his neck and set them into place. "Lucius, the healing spell, quickly! Draco, see if you can find any potions in his robes; he would have been an idiot to come unprepared, and an idiot he was not!"

Lucius began to chant _Vulnera Sanentur_ and Draco rummaged through his former headmaster's robes. Narcissa, once the wounds began to stay in place and the healing spell took effect, brandished her wand and sliced two long pieces from her gown, using them as a compress and bandage around the wounds.

As she wrapped the scraps of cloth around his neck, Narcissa kept up a quiet patter of 'stupid boy', 'idiot man', 'Slytherin slyness'. She was angry and grateful; he had been a friend for so long, almost part of her family, truth be told, and he was her son's godfather. He had treated all three of them at one time or another for the usual ailments, and also for the wounds they received in 'his' service. His death would be hard to bear. But, oh she was so grateful for his forethought and Slytherin ways. Had he not added those few words at the end of their Unbreakable Vow, this moment in time would not exist.

"Here!" Draco shouted in triumph, handing his mother two vials of Blood Replenisher.

"It's not enough," she said, "but it'll do until we get him to one of our homes. Lucius, where should we go?"

"I think to the flat in Hayange. I believe that would suit us perfectly at the moment."

Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Draco, Apparate ahead to the flat. Tell the house elves to prepare one of the bedrooms for an injured guest. We'll need towels, bandages and all of the medicinal potions from the chest that we have. I'm not sure how fresh they are, but they'll have to do for now. Your father and I will follow along as soon as we get him stable for travel. Hurry!"

The sun had not fully risen, but was mostly over the horizon as Narcissa and Lucius Apparated into the foyer of their flat in France with Severus' body floating between them. They were quickly met by Draco and a frazzled looking house elf.

"The room is ready, Mother. What can I do now?"

"Help us levitate him to the room. Our magic is draining from the exertion of healing and then Apparating."

Draco complied immediately, taking over the spell to relieve his parents. Once up the stairs and into the room, the house elves took over, using their limited magical ability to transport Snape the rest of the way and begin undressing him. He was quickly cleaned and dressed and slipped into bed.

Narcissa went to the chest of medicine. "What do you think he'll need, Lucius?"

Lucius came to her side. "More Blood Replenisher by the looks of it. Something to neutralize the venom, a couple of nerve regeneration potions, and Dreamless Sleep. Although he's unconscious now, for him to wake would drain what little is left of his magical core."

Narcissa looked at her husband. "You noticed that, too?"

"Yes. We must be careful, or he'll be a squib when he wakens."

Cissy turned back to the chest of potions. "We have everything but the antivenin."

"Draco, where are his robes?" Lucius asked.

"Here," said Draco, picking the robes off the floor and handing them to his father.

" _Accio_ anti-venin!"

It took a moment, but several vials flew into Lucius' hand. "Merlin bless his suspicious little heart," he crowed. He strode to the bed and pulled Severus' lips back. He tipped the potion in and massaged his throat until he felt a reflexive swallow. Turning to the elves, he ordered, "Watch him closely. If he shows any signs of distress at all, come get me."

"Yes, sir, Master, sir" squeaked the elf.

"Are there any elves in the kitchen?" asked Narcissa

"Yes, madam. Tanzy is there."

"Good. I'll call her and have her fix something to eat. You two," she nodded to her husband and son, "go get cleaned up. I'll be along as soon as I arrange things in the kitchen."

 **Present day, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

Hermione set her mug down. "I will be forever grateful for what they did for you."

"As am I."

"Where are the Malfoys now, do you know? Since their trials, no one had heard from them."

"It was a miracle they were let off with only probation and fines," Severus said. "But, Cissy's act of treason against the Dark Lord after he apparently killed Potter, worked in their favour. They actually live not far from here, just over the border in France. Lucius quietly runs a business of great wealth, Narcissa has her social life, and Draco actually lives in Spain now. He married not long ago."

Hermione nodded. "I must find some time to write to them, perhaps even see them. But that's for the future. For right now, continue with your story. I want to know what happened next."

"Lucius said I was in a coma for two months. I remember waking briefly, maybe for thirty minutes or so before falling into a true sleep again. I slept for a solid week, apparently. The house elves used their magic to clean and feed me the potions Lucius obtained from the local apothecary. When I finally woke up, I was as weak as a kitten, and experienced nerve pain similar to the Cruciatus. Lucius obtained a private Healer for me, who was the devil himself, to be honest. He would take umbrage with the fact that I found fault with the myriad of potions he attempted to shove down my throat daily."

"I can just picture you going all 'Professor Snape' on him!" Hermione laughed.

Severus pinched Hermione's arm. "Enough scoffing, woman. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"I'll be good, Professor." Hermione said contritely.

Severus harrumphed. "I doubt that, Miss Granger. Regardless, I eventually began to regain some muscle strength and was able to get out of bed to sit in a chair, but that was it for weeks. The nerve pain began to recede, thankfully, and as it did, I was able to manoeuvre a bit more. By the eighth month after the war, I was able to walk with only slight limp."

"I haven't noticed you limp at all," Hermione commented.

"Only after a long day of being on my feet," he said.

"What did you do next? It's obvious from your physique now that you've gained some weight and muscle. In a very good way, too," she said saucily, giving Severus a wink. "And you have this flat; do you work? How long did you stay with the Malfoys?"

"Slow down, Miss Granger; one question at a time!"

The couple laughed before Severus continued. "I stayed with the Malfoys for nearly two years. In the second year after my recovery, the second after the war, I found work in one of the local steel factories in Hayange. It was very physical, very Muggle, and exactly what I needed after so many years of being manipulated. I didn't have to think, which was a relief, to be honest. Just pour and lift, pour and lift all day long. It accounts for the change in my body.

"On weekends, I would relax and hop over into Luxembourg. I loved the culture and architecture. I travelled the entirety of the country and learned about the eastern part of France and some of Belgium and Germany, too. But what I really enjoyed was the food. So different than what we were used to in England.

"I had finally saved enough money for a place of my own and since Luxembourg was less expensive then France, so I found this flat. Two years into my job at the steel factory, the industrial site closed, and I was out of a job. Willing to try my hand at anything and needing to keep my flat—Narcissa begged me to move back in with them, but I didn't want to—I found a job at a local restaurant."

"I didn't know you could cook," said Hermione.

"Well, my skills as a Potions master did translate, and once I worked up a fake a C.V. I was hired on at a really good restaurant. I've been working as a chef there ever since."

"Will you cook something for me? Or better yet, can we go eat at your restaurant?"

"I will cook for you here. Until we figure out what's going on after I stole you from your wedding, we should stay low."

"I didn't think of that." Hermione signed and slouched down. "Right now, Ron and weddings and wizards seem a world away."

"They will press down upon us soon enough."

Hermione hummed in response and sat back up, reaching for the coffee pot. "Are you happy now?" she asked.

"I am. Not so much at first."

"Oh? Why? More coffee?" She indicated with a shake of the pot. Severus nodded, and Hermione filled his mug.

"Several reasons, I suppose. At the time, if the magical world had known I was alive, I was certainly headed for Azkaban. If I was, by a slim chance in Hades, exonerated, what would I do? What was out there for me once I was healed?"

Hermione excitedly interrupted him. "But don't you know? Did the Malfoys not tell you? Surely they got the Prophet even if you didn't."

"Yes, I know that posthumously, I have been cleared of all charges. Things may be different once it is known I'm alive. I'm sure abducting you is a felony."

"I'll not press charges."

"And, there was you."

"Me? What about me?" Hermione's eyes goggled.

Severus took her hand into his. "We had declared our love, did we not? The first time we made love, I performed the ritual that would bind our souls."

"So?"

"It was that binding that also saved me. The Malfoy's saved me physically, you saved me spiritually. The life of your soul, embedded in mine, gave my magical core the energy, the will, so to speak, it needed to regenerate and keep me from dying."

"Does that mean if I am gravely injured, I won't die either?"

"No. I performed the ritual quite selfishly. I knew that more than likely I would not survive the war, and for a long time, I was resigned to that fate. There was nothing for me, you see." He pulled Hermione closer to him. "I realised that afternoon, shortly after we first kissed, that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live so I could love you. When it's your time, you will die, and I will die not long after."

"Oh, you stupid, stupid man! Why would you do such a thing?" Hermione cried.

"Because I love you, silly woman!"

"But what if I die while still quite young? Wizards haven't a cure for cancer or auto accidents, or any number of things. It means you would die, too!"

"And I would die happy, knowing that I was loved and wanted." His eyes held a great deal of emotion as he finished speaking.

Hermione simply looked at Severus. How could she have been so stupid as to want to marry Ron or any other man? "Oh, Severus," she whispered and for the first time in six years, their lips met.

It was as if the years had not intervened. Each remembered just how the other liked to tilt their head, nip and tease, and caress their tongues. Fingers remembered just how to thread through hair and ghost along the neckline. Bodies remembered just how perfectly they fit together.

For several minutes, the world did not exist as the couple kissed before they finally pulled apart.

"I've missed you, Severus," said Hermione. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

"The years have not been easy for me, knowing that you were living in England, moving on with your life while I lived and worked here. I am sorry for letting you think I was dead."

"Are you angry that I, in a sense, moved on? Was going to marry Ron?"

"At times, yes. But I thought that this was what was right to do. For you. For me, it was simply selfish. I wanted to be away from everything and of course, avoid Azkaban. It was not easy for me to let you go, to let you wonder."

Hermione fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "But when you learned later that you had been cleared, why didn't you come back?"

"I had made too many enemies to feel safe in England or Scotland, to be honest. Nearly every family had someone I had tortured, or worse, killed."

"I think I can understand. You still wish to remain in hiding then?"

"That is one of the conversations we need to have before Harry and his Aurors find us."

The couple remained quiet for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and settled herself again. "Severus, I know very little about soul bonds. Is there more to ours? Only you seemed as though you wanted to say something else before we kissed."

Severus also repositioned himself so that his body was turned toward Hermione, one leg pulled up under him. He looked at her for a moment or two before explaining. "I was very self-serving when I performed our bond, Hermione, and I regret it now."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Our bond means that while I live, you can never truly marry another. What I mean is, you _can_ marry someone else, but you wouldn't have been able to perform any other binding charms. Had you gone through with your ceremony, you and Ronald would never have felt any deep connection. Oh, you'd have felt something, much like your friendship, but never love."

"So when I asked you earlier what our future may hold, is that why you said you didn't know?"

"I don't know if I can stay in hiding knowing that I would doom you to never know what it is to love and be loved in return. But I also don't know if I can come out of hiding and face Wizarding Britain again. Here it's not so bad. The Wizard population in this part of Europe is small. I can live as easily as a Muggle as I do a Wizard."

"And you're not sure you can ask me to give it up, are you?"

"I would only want you to if you were sure you could," he said. "It's not a decision I want you to make based on the people we were six years ago."

"That is a good point."

A few moments passed before either spoke again.

"Severus," said Hermione, "tell me more about the day you performed the soul charm."

"You love stories, don't you?"

"You do know me don't you? Bookworm, swotty know-it-all?" she said cheekily.

"Let's take a break; I need the loo. Make some more coffee or maybe tea, would you? There are biscuits in the cupboard if you're hungry. Then we'll get comfortable, and I shall tell you another story and answer your question about why I told you I was a spy."


	4. Chapter 4

**February 1997, Dungeon Lab of Severus Snape, Potions master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

They were arguing again. Over something trivial again. Not a day went by that they didn't bicker over something, but the difference between bickering with Severus and bickering with Ron was that with Severus, it was logical and often wound up giving birth to the solution of whatever problem it was they had to resolve.

One afternoon the bickering took on a different tone. Hermione sensed that Severus was upset about something other than the topic at hand. For each argument she presented, he not only shot it down, but added a scathing insult as well.

"But Severus," Hermione said, "the tulip stamens will not dissolve into the base unless we powder them. I showed you the Arithmancy calculations I did; it shows the difference—"

"Oh, and _you_ ," he interrupted her, "not even a graduate of Hogwarts nor of University would know more than I, a Master," he emphasised each syllable of that word, "that they are to be ground rather than powdered? Just how drunk were you when you performed these," he waved a hand over the parchment, " _calculations_?"

"That was uncalled for," she hissed.

"Well, if someone didn't call it something you'd be blown to kingdom come!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, anyway?" Hermione shouted. "Is there is a stick up your arse you can't remove or what?"

"I will not tolerate your belligerence, Miss Granger! You are here under my tutelage, and you will do as you're instructed!"

He had moved closer to Hermione as he yelled at her. Hermione could touch his frock coat buttons if she had wanted to. She did want to. When he was done yelling, she looked up into his eyes, hoping for any sense of why he was angry. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Cinderella shagged Peter Pan and that's where Tinkerbell came from," she declared.

She watched Severus' facial expression go from angry to confused. He spluttered, "What the hell?" And then he laughed. "You are certifiably crazy, woman. What on earth are you blathering about?"

Hermione smiled. "When my parents argued and it seemed to get out of hand, one of them would say something completely silly. It usually threw off the other one and would diffuse the situation. Did it work?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "However the imagery you've left me with will haunt me for days."

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Hermione began, "Professor Snape, I know you are far more experienced than I am about Potions, but the Arithmancy bears out the accuracy of powdering the stamens. You yourself have said that I am a bit stronger in Arithmancy than you are. If you'd like, you could show this to Professor Vector. She is, after all the Master of that subject."

Severus sighed. "There's no need for that. I trust your calculations. Let's look at them again with a more open mind, shall we?"

Their pair bent to look at the paper. Because the lighting was dim, their heads were quite close together as they looked at Hermione's calculations.

"What's that figure there," asked Snape. "I can't quite see it." He pointed to a portion of the calculation.

Hermione turned her head to answer him, not realising he had turned his head to her when he asked his question. Their noses bumped, but neither moved. Hermione took her courage into her hands and leant in and pressed her lips to his.

At first, Severus didn't respond, but after a moment, he tentatively pressed back. Hearing a small moan of appreciation, he clasped her shoulders and, pulling them into a more upright position, tilted his head to more thoroughly kiss her.

He felt Hermione's tongue flick gently against his lips, and he opened his mouth to welcome her. After several more minutes of kissing, he brought it to an end with a final firm kiss upon her lips.

Clearing his throat, he apologised. "I should have put an end to that immediately. Please accept my apology for overstepping propriety."

"I believe I should be apologising to you; I kissed you first, after all."

Dumbly, he asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I guess, now that I know you a bit more, it just seemed like the natural thing to do."

"It shouldn't happen again, you know."

"Why not?"

"Because I am your professor, you are underage—"

"Um, I'm already seventeen!"

"I am an old man, I'm a spy—"

"What? You're a spy?" Hermione stepped away from him. "I knew it!" she said in triumph. "I knew there was more about you than met the eye. But why are you so rotten to us? Why are you so mean to Harry?" She searched his eyes for an answer and knew that he had not meant to say anything at all.

Severus waved his hand, clearing the potion brewing before them. "We'd better take this conversation somewhere else." Grabbing Hermione by the elbow, he led her from the laboratory and down a short hall. Muttering a password, a door slide back and he pulled her through. "These are my quarters. Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

Hermione carefully walked to the sofa, hoping to disturb nothing as she went. His rooms were impressive; the ubiquitous bookshelves, stacks of magazine lying on the tables, a crackling fire in the large hearth, and a lovely brown leather sofa and matching chair placed in such a way that the heat from the fireplace would thoroughly warm any occupant, but not overwhelm them. She sat on the sofa and waited, her stomach a mass of butterflies.

She knew it. _She knew it!_ She knew there was more to Severus Snape than he led people to believe. Yes, he was a horrid teacher and grossly unfair to the students and bigoted toward the other houses in order to favour his own. But there were moments that made her pause, actions he had taken that made her wonder about what sort of man he truly was. His methods of teaching Harry Occlumency, for example, were brutal but in the end, Harry was, if only for a moment, able to block the Dark Lord's intrusion into his mind. What else had she missed about this man? She knew the next few minutes would answer her questions.

A sound to her left caused her to turn, and she saw her professor returning with a large bowl in his hand.

"You are familiar with a Pensive?"

"Only from reading about them."

"Ah, then you know how to use it," he stated.

"Yes, but why?"

"I want you to look into the Pensive," he said. "I have placed some memories in it that will answer your questions as to what my position is related to the Order and this school. I will wait for you here. This you must know before we discuss what happened in the lab."

"Is it safe?"

"You know from your reading that you are only an observer while in a Pensive. You cannot be harmed, nor can you intervene. I would like you to start now. It may take some time for you to view my memories."

Thirty minutes later, Hermione pulled her head out of the Pensive, tears streaming down her face.

Severus silently handed her a handkerchief, and as she wiped her face, he returned the memories from the Pensive to a few vials and then banished everything to a trunk in his bedroom.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly. "I'm torn between pity and horror, to be honest."

"I am not a good man."

"Not over what you've done, which is pretty horrible, but what other have done to you and have gotten away with!" She was filled with indignation. "Harry looked up to his father and idolised Sirius. They were nothing but bullies, horrid, horrid bullies."

"I was not blameless myself."

"True, but nor did you start it." She looked into his eyes. "Do you still love Lily?"

"I do, but I find that I don't love her as much as I thought I might."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I have come to realise that the sort of, erm, love I thought I had for Lily was not healthy. I was obsessed with her, but at the time, it was all I had. I placed her above all others in my heart, never allowing a bad word to be said about her and never allowing any other woman to get close. When I began to work for the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, I realised I could not allow anyone to get close and become a way for either man to destroy me, even if I would have wanted them to get close. I will continue to honour my debt regarding her death. I will continue to help Harry, even if it means I will be barred from the Wizarding world in the future."

"What on earth do you mean?" Hermione asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Severus stood and paced in front of the fire. "Just before I agreed—and I use the term agreed very loosely—to tutor you, Dumbledore was injured."

Hermione gasped. "Injured?"

"He had found a cursed object. Curiosity overwhelmed him and as a result, he was grievously injured."

"But we've seen him all year!"

"Have you?"

"Of course; at meals, at Quidditch games, around the halls." Her voice drifted off. "No, wait; he has not been around. What I mean is that we usually see him walking the halls and such. Now that I think about it, I've only seen him when he's sitting."

"He is too weak to stand. The injury not only burned his hand, but left him dying from the curse."

"But you can find a potion to cure him, can't you?" She looked at her professor, hoping the answer would be yes.

"I cannot. I have managed to stabilise the curse for now, but it will eventually kill him. However, in my role as a spy, the details of which are you now familiar with, you know that I will more than likely have to…"

"But it would be considered a gift, Professor," she interrupted.

"Really? Do you think Potter will look at it that way? I will have to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord in order to maintain my loyalty to the Order, but it won't be seen that way. I will be a murderer. Plain and simple."

Hermione was stunned and said nothing for several minutes. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Why tell me anything at all then?"

"Because I am tired, Hermione. I am tired of doing this alone. Even Dumbledore suggested I tell someone else, but I was at a loss as to whom. You have proven yourself to be trustworthy enough to tell and keep it to yourself."

"Thank you," she said gently.

"And because of what happened in the lab a few moments ago."

Hermione blushed. "Oh."

Severus reached over and traced a finger down his cheek. "As much as it was highly inappropriate, it was not unwelcomed."

"So if I tried to kiss you again now, you wouldn't push me away?"

Severus smiled. "My soul be damned, I would not."

He met her halfway.

 **April 1997, Dungeon of Severus Snape, Potions master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione was in the lab alone one late April evening. She had had to prepare some potions for the Infirmary as part of her Healer's Apprenticeship and since they were easy enough to do, Severus had left her to do it when he was summoned by his Dark Mark. It had been several hours since he left, and she only had to finish cleaning the lab.

She thought about the man who had become very special to her. While they had not moved beyond some very passionate kissing, there had been some very long conversations between the two of them. They discussed a possible future after the war, but they also knew to take each day as it came as a special gift between them.

When a loud pop startled her, she dropped a beaker and shrieked. Turning to see what the noise was, she found Severus in a heap by the bench.

"Oh my gods, what happened?" She rolled him over carefully. There was blood on his face, but no obvious wounds. "What's happened, Severus? Are you all right? Were you cursed?" Her hands rapidly moved over his arms and torso in search of any injuries.

"Mmmph," he said.

She looked up. "What did you say?"

His hand feebly pointed to his face.

"You don't have anything wrong with your face!"

At that point, Severus opened his mouth and blood poured out. "Oh, Merlin! You've bitten your tongue. Hang on." Hermione cast a quick cleaning charm so she could see the extent of his injuries. "Nearly clean through!" she exclaimed. She cast another spell to heal the damage and then leapt up. "I'll be right back!"

When she returned, she had a wet face flannel and some Dittany. "I know this will feel horrid, but I need to wipe the inside of your mouth. The cleaning charm didn't quite get it all." Prying open his mouth, she wiped as carefully as she could.

Severus was panting in pain and moaned as she worked her way around his tender mouth. He did not open his eyes the whole time.

"Was it the Cruciatus?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm going to put some Dittany on your tongue now. It's going to sting. Here," she paused and searched for his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you need too. Here goes." She placed three drops into his mouth. The potion momentarily foamed and then dissipated. Severus moaned and squeezed her hand quite hard. "I'm sorry, Severus, but it will only last a moment."

After fifteen seconds, he let go of her hand and sighed.

"There," she said, "It should be all right in the morning. Do you think you can stand? I'll help you to your rooms."

The pair lurched and stumbled, but finally made it to Severus' quarters. He motioned for her to drop him in a chair, but she insisted that he go into his room.

"This way you won't have to move twice. I'll turn my back and cast a charm to remove your clothes. Then you can slip under the covers."

Once he was in bed, she gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion. He refused at first, but she insisted. "You and I both know the side effects of Cruciatus. It'll be better for you to sleep through them."

He drifted off quickly, and she fussed with the covers a moment, making sure he was warm. Conjuring a comfortable chair and then slipping out of the room to select a book from his collection, she returned and sat down to wait the night out, making sure he was all right.

 **Present day, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

"How many times since then had you helped me when I came back from the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"I lost count; enough to know that you were sacrificing so much for us. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you that last year."

"We each had our roles to play, Hermione."

"I know." She was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you blushing, my pet?"

"I was remembering what happened after that first time I helped you. When you woke the next morning."

Severus smiled. "Oh yes. I will never forget it, but I also regret it. I took your innocence and then took your right to be happy."

"I was happy then. I am happier now. But, I'll never forget it."

 **April 1997, Private rooms of Severus Snape, Potions master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

Severus woke up the next morning, feeling much stronger than he had expected. His tongue felt like it was still swollen, and it was dry. He moved his limbs to ascertain their damage, and the resultant rustling of covers woke Hermione.

"Severus! How are you feeling?" She hurriedly rose from her chair to sit at the side of his bed.

Severus cleared his throat. "I am well," he said croakily. "How long has it been? How did I get here?"

Without thinking, Hermione picked up his hand. "It's about twelve hours. You arrived in the lab shortly after one a.m., and I brought you up here. I gave you some Dreamless Sleep so that you would not suffer the after effects of the Cruciatus. It's about two-thirty in the afternoon now."

"I must report to Dumbledore," he said, struggling to get out of bed."

Hermione pushed his shoulders back down. "Dumbledore is out of the castle again, so there's no reason for you to get up."

"Yes, there is," Severus said, pushing back the duvet.

Hermione flipped it back over him. "No, there isn't!" she insisted.

"Miss Granger, if you don't let me out of bed this instant, I will do something I haven't done since I was a toddler!"

Hermione quickly realised his need. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Of course; let me help you."

The pair managed to get to the bathroom without either falling. Hermione left him to his business and went back to freshen the bed. A door shutting caught her attention.

"Do you need help walking back?"

"No, I'm fine; tired, but fine." He made it back to his bed, and Hermione helped him get settled.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"A drink would be welcome. I really am alright, Hermione," he said as she conjured a glass of water. "This is not the first time this has happened. There's no reason to be so worried."

"I can't help it," Hermione said, her voice cracking. "You frightened me so!"

Severus looked at the woman he'd come to care for a great deal. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Come," he said, pulling the covers back. You are tired and overwrought. Come lay with me and rest."

Hermione bit her finger. "Are you sure?" A raised eyebrow was her answer. With a small smile, she bent down, untied and removed her trainers and then slipped into bed. After a bit of shifting, the couple settled down and were soon asleep.

Two hours later, Severus woke again, warm and comfortable under the duvet. His eyes popped open when he realised he was not alone. Carefully moving so that he could face her, he took this moment to study her features.

In her sleep, with her face relaxed, she looked younger and that bothered him a bit. He firmly told himself that she was of age and seemed to enjoy being with him. She certainly seemed to relish kissing him if memory served him correctly. Her mouth was open slightly, and her pink plump lips were somewhat dry. Her eyelashes fanned across her slightly freckled cheeks.

With one hand, he gently skimmed her cheeks, causing her to slightly shake her head. He moved his hand downward, caressing her arm and then his hand on her hip, squeezing slightly. She moaned quietly, wrinkled her nose, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Is it still afternoon?" she asked.

"It's about four thirty," he answered. "Are you rested?"

"More or less," she said quietly. She raised her hand and traced Severus' face. "You're so handsome, do you know?"

Severus snorted. "Handsome is not a term applied to me. I believe the parlance is 'greasy git'."

"Well, I'll give you greasy for your hair, but you brew all day, so that can't be helped. You are not handsome in the classic way, but you are to me. Your confidence shows; as a result, you are slightly arrogant, and I find that very, erm, sexy."

Severus had no words, so he simply leaned in and kissed her. Unconsciously, they moved closer to each other, their hands tentatively exploring. As Hermione wiggled closer, he felt his skin heat up. Her hand brushed his bare chest; he was clad only in his pyjama bottoms. She pulled away and sat up, taking off her jumper to reveal her vest and the fact she wore no bra.

Severus, not wanting to make an assumption of what Hermione was conveying by her action, asked, "How far is this going to go, my pet?"

"I want to be with you as a man and woman," she answered with conviction.

"Are you sure? This is not exactly appropriate."

"Neither is the war we're fighting," Hermione stated. "I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you, my witchling."

After that there were no more words beyond small whispers of love and guidance from both. At one point, he pressed his hand against her abdomen, and he muttered a few words.

"What was that?"

Unlatching his lips from her neck, he replied, "Contraception Charm."

"Oh," she said.

Moments later, or perhaps hours, he watched Hermione come down from her bliss. When he was sure she was ready, he moved over her. With a quiet nod of assurance, and a return nod of acceptance, he thrust into her. A small cry of pain was uttered, and Severus stopped moving. After a minute, he could feel her relax and with nods again, he began to move.

Hermione felt that time had stopped. Self pleasure was one thing, she thought, but this was altogether utter perfection. She never wanted it to end. As she began to experiment with her own movements, she heard Severus whispering a particular phrase over and over. She knew from chats with her dorm mates that some men did talk during sex, but she thought it would be more of encouragement of love or perhaps even dirty. Her train of thought was derailed when Severus shifted and hit a spot she hadn't known existed within her. Pleasure shot straight to her brain and again, she was transported out of herself into a world where absolute gratification was paramount.

As she reached her peak, she heard Severus above her give a small cry of amazement, moan her name and then shudder. She could feel him filling her and had a moment of smugness as she realized that she caused _that_ to happen.

Afterwards, as they lay together, Hermione tracing a finger along his chest, she asked, "I know you used the Contraception Charm, but what was that you were chanting when you were inside me?"

Severus sighed. "I could lie and tell you it was nothing, but I won't. I bound you to me, Hermione. I love you, and I want you as mine for whatever time I may have left."

"You did what?" Hermione squeaked.

Severus sat up. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but your gift to me, your innocence... I needed to know it was mine, that you are mine; that you are mine for always."

Hermione began to cry. "Oh, Severus. You only needed to ask."

"I am a selfish man and a Slytherin. We'd rather apologize for it after the fact."

"What was the incantation?"

Severus recited the words again, slowly so that she could understand them _. "Propter donum dabis pronuncio sponsione omni tempore."_

He watched her puzzle it out. Eventually, she said, "Because of the gift you give, I declare us bound for all time."

"Yes."

 **Present day, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

"Are you angry I did it?" Severus asked.

"I should be, but I'm not. In a way, it answers so many questions about me over the years. I loved Ron, I thought I loved him in the way a woman loves a man. Damnit, my psychology background should have alerted me to the fact I was marrying him for all the wrong reasons. But even we who specialise can rationalise on our own."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"I knew I didn't love him, but I loved him as a friend and hoped that would be enough. If I couldn't have the man I truly loved, Ron would be enough. I kept telling myself that I knew you'd want me to be happy."

"And so I would have. Above all else in my life, I want you to be happy."

"And I you," she said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "So is there more to the story?"

"Perhaps. It's a story that ends with you, Hermione. Only you can decide if our story has more chapters or not."

"If I choose to pick up my quill and continue to write our story, Severus, what will we do? We must decide if you are to come back to Britain or I move here."

"And that's the part that's difficult. I am happy here. I love my job and the city. I would love to stay here. I could return to England, but I'm afraid I'd become a recluse in an attempt to avoid those who would wish to harm me. I like living without fear of being harmed. I could not ask you to live in obscurity with me in England."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I love England; I have my practice and friends. My parents and I are in a good place now. Perhaps you could show me some of your memories of Luxembourg and your life here? Maybe that will help in my decision."

Severus stood up. "I'll get my Pensive. Why don't you make some tea in the meantime?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and both went about their tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2, Auror Office, French Magical Ministry, Paris**

Harry Potter sat around a small table in the Auror office. He reviewed the notes he'd brought with him and added any that the French Aurors obtained.

"As you can see," said a stout man named Marceau, "we've managed to trace the signature you sent us to the border of Luxembourg. However, it falls away after that."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

Marceau pulled a map from under some parchment and opened it for Harry. "These are the Wizarding ley lines of France and parts of Belgium and Germany. As you can see, they are quite strong in the southern borders of these countries and the eastern part of France. We know for a fact there are several strong communities of magical people in them. However, for some reason, Luxembourg does not have a sizeable population, and we believe it's because of the ley lines. As you can see," his fat finger traced a blue line, "there is only one."

"Are there a lot of magical folks along that line?" asked Harry.

"It is a very small community," answered Marceau.

"Shall we have a look?"

"We will have to contact the government of Luxembourg. Since we are searching for a possible fugitive, we must follow standard protocol, especially if you wish to extradite him to England. Who was the wizard again?"

"Snape, Severus Snape," replied Harry.

Marceau stood, gaping at Harry. "Bon sang! But he is dead! Even the French Wizarding community followed the trials after your battle. He was cleared, was he not?"

"Yes, he was; completely. But if Hermione is with him, there may be charges for kidnapping and possibly for being a fugitive."

"If you'd like my opinion, Mr. Potter, from everything I've read about the trials and your testimony, I'd leave him alone. He apparently is living quietly somewhere near the border and has made no trouble. Perhaps he wants it that way?"

"Then why would he kidnap Hermione?"

Marceau raised a knowing eyebrow. "He _is_ a man. Perhaps your Miss Granger meant more to him that you know?"

It was that statement Harry thought about later in his hotel room. In that last year at Hogwarts, his sixth year, Hermione had taken an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey and, if he remembered correctly, she was also being tutored by Snape, learning to brew some of the potions she'd need to know. But surely there was nothing there? A student teacher relationship was forbidden, even if Hermione was of age at the time.

Another memory came to him. It was while they were on the Horcrux hunt, near Christmas, because Ron had left them only a week before. He and Hermione had taken it in turns to keep watch each night; one would sleep, and the other would watch. One night, Harry had just come from a makeshift bathroom trip just outside the wards—sleep was precious to them both and he was loathe to disturb hers by using the loo in the tent. When he returned, he thought he saw shadow in the tent. Hermione wouldn't sleep without the light on, so at first he thought he saw a man's shadow, but that couldn't be right. He remembered he waved it off as the light distorting Hermione's shape. He was tired, so didn't trust his eyes.

Another time, when Hermione was supposed to be on watch, he thought he heard her talking to someone. Again, he waved it off because he knew that occasionally, Hermione read out loud. He snorted as he remembered thinking at the time that Hermione must be going a bit mad because it sounded like she was doing different voices as she read.

Could Snape have found them then? Phineas Nigellus' portrait was in the bag Hermione always carried; could he have told Snape where they were? It would answer the question of how Hermione always seemed to have the potions they needed whenever they needed them. A potions prodigy Harry was not, but even he knew that certain potions had expiration dates.

Harry rolled over and pulled the pillow more firmly under his chin. He'd have his answers, soon, he hoped. If Snape was alive, why would he kidnap Hermione, and if there was more than meets the eye between them, where did Ron fit into the picture? He felt sorry for his best mate; he knew Ron loved Hermione, but the pieces of a bizarre puzzle coming together in his head meant that Harry figured this would not end well for Ron.

 **Day 2, Severus Snape's flat, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

Hermione woke the next morning, her head aching from everything that had happened over the last day and a half. She and Severus had talked long into the night about all that had transpired in the last six years. Today, she would make her decision.

She and Severus guessed that the Aurors would find them soon, if not today, and they both realised that it may not go smoothly. Technically, Severus was a fugitive and could be brought back to England to face charges for that and for kidnapping her. She, of course, would not press charges. Although Severus and been cleaned of his war crimes, that wasn't to say that some small thing wouldn't be dug up in order to charge him and have a new trial.

It would be so easy, she thought, to stay here for the rest of her life. The memories she had seen in Severus' pensive about his life since the war were wonderful. Although it was apparent he was lonely, he was happy here and had made a fulfilling life for himself. He worked, still brewed on occasion, and had a small social circle that included the Malfoys and his work mates. He had dated on occasion, and it made Hermione jealous, knowing that he had brought a date or two home. Those particular memories were not in the Pensive, but Severus had told her he did not live like a monk.

What resonated most throughout her visit into the Pensive was his continued love for her. She knew that he could love like that, given his love for Lily all those years, but would she doom him for the rest of his life, loving yet another whom he couldn't have?

And what about the soul bond? Severus had explained that while he lived, she _could_ marry someone else, but it would only be a sham. They would be able to have all the trappings of a marriage, but the deep abiding love, respect and affection that a true marriage has would not be there. While her husband could experience these emotions, Hermione would never be able to. She would always feel as though something was missing.

She also realised now that that is exactly what had kept her from saying yes to Ron all these years. She knew deep within herself that there was something missing. Her love for Severus hadn't changed, but in essence, she should have moved on as any woman might have after being widowed, but it would be a different sort of love.

Hermione rolled over onto her back. In the last day and a half, she had finally felt complete, as though she was finally home. She wanted Severus. She wanted to marry him, love him, and grow old with him. It would mean a lot of changes. Severus had told her that there were larger Wizarding communities just over the borders of Belgium, Germany, and France, and she could work in one of the hospitals or set up her own practice. With a good recommendation from St. Mungo's and her reputation as a war hero, perhaps it would be easy to make a new living here. If not, then Severus said he'd see about getting her job at his restaurant; she didn't need a great deal of experience as a under chef; her years of preparing potions ingredients would help her with that.

Yes.

Yes, she decided. She would stay with Severus. With that decision, she felt as though a weight had lifted from her. She felt spiritually free and hadn't felt that way in years. Slipping out of bed, she left her bedroom and knocked quietly on Severus' door.

"Come in," a sleepy voice said.

Hermione opened the door and entered. She walked quickly over to the bed. "May I join you?"

"I'm too sleepy to argue," Severus mumbled.

Hermione slipped under the covers and snuggled close. "Well, you'd better wake up. I've something to tell you," she giggled.

Severus shook his head and opened his eyes. "What is it, love?"

"I've decided to stay. Here with you, I mean. If you'll have me, that is?"

Severus pulled her close and kissed her. "Do you mean it?" he asked a moment later.

"I do." Hermione smiled. "I thought about it quite a bit, and I realised I have never felt as whole and complete spiritually within myself until I was here with you. I don't want to let that feeling go."

"Oh, Hermione," Severus sighed. "You've made me very happy."

"I'm so happy, too," she said.

They began to kiss and before long, it was inevitable what they both wanted. Hermione said, breathily, "Will you make love to me? It's been so long since I've felt you in me, around me, loving me. Please love me, Severus."

"I will love you, Hermione. Today and until the day I breathe no more."

 **Day 2, Aurors' Office, Ministry of Magic, Luxembourg**

"We have found the work records of a Severus Snape," said Head Auror DeBlaise. "He works at Restaurant Postkutsch and lives at sixty-eight Rue Alyose Kayser. He has no Muggle police record, nor any record of wrong doing in Wizarding Luxembourg."

"Thank you for this information," said Harry. "Am I and one or two of my men able to visit him?"

"I would prefer one of my men go along as well. According to the information Marceau gave us, he may be wanted for kidnapping and is a possible fugitive. He may be dangerous."

Harry really didn't want any trouble from the government of Luxembourg, but he didn't want them to come with him either. He had come to the conclusion that Snape rescued Hermione from making a mistake. He just wanted to talk to them and find out why this had happened, and what their plans may be. He had an assurance from Kinglsey Shacklebolt, via owl just this morning that Severus would only be charged with kidnapping and only if Hermione wanted to press charges.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, sir. The English Minister of Magic has declared that only if Miss Granger wanted to press charges would Mr. Snape need to be extradited."

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Potter," said DeBlaise tightly, "we will send one of my men along."

"Very well," conceded Harry. "Do you suppose he is at work or home?"

"His restaurant doesn't open until early evening on a Monday, so we can go to his home."

"Okay. Shall we go then?"

DeBlaise nodded and turned to one of the Aurors who had be sitting quietly off to the side. In rapid French, he issued instructions and then turned to Harry. "Dietrich here will take you to Snape's residence. You will Floo to a point within walking distance and proceed from there. He has been instructed to arrest Snape should he prove dangerous or if Miss Granger has elected to press charges. If that is the case, he will be brought back here for processing and then have an extradition hearing. He may face charges here as well for the kidnapping."

Harry rather tersely said, "I hope that will not be the case, but we will work together, I assure you." With a curt nod, he followed Dietrich out of the office and to the Floo network.

 **Severus Snape's flat, Esch-Sur-Alzette, Luxembourg**

Severus and Hermione, both well-sated, had showered and were eating a light breakfast while seated at the kitchen table. They discussed their future together, making plans to move Hermione into his flat and helping her find out what she needed to do to either work in one of the Wizarding hospitals, establish a private practice, or simply work in the same restaurant as Severus. They were both transparently happy at the moment.

"So we'll need to go to my parents to pick up a few things I have there yet," said Hermione.

Severus' response was interrupted by a knock on the door and a shout.

"Severus Snape! It is Auror Dietrich of the Luxembourg Magical Ministry. Open up!"

Hermione's face paled.

Severus said, "We have been expecting this. We are ready for whatever happens. I love you."

Hermione smiled tremulously. "I love you, too."

The couple rose and went to the door, but Severus pulled Hermione slightly behind him as he opened it. He wisely did not have his wand in his hand, but it was at the ready, regardless.

"Gentlemen, please come in," he said calmly.

As soon as Harry walked in behind Auror Dietrich, he spied Hermione. "'Mione!" he cried, hurrying to her and hugging her. "Are you all right? Has he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Dietrich took command of the situation. "Mr. Potter; please release the woman. Mr. Snape, please let me have your wand. We need to ask you some questions about this woman. You may elect not to answer them, but if not, I will take you into custody and into the Ministry. Veritaserum will be administered against your will."

Hermione indignantly said, "You can't do that; you haven't even given him his rights!"

"Madam, we do things a bit different here in the Luxembourg Ministry than in yours. Now, Mr. Snape—your wand please."

Severus handed it over. "I trust this will not take long? Potter, what's going on?"

"Let's sit down, shall we?" said Harry. Now that he had seen Hermione and knew that she was alright, his professionalism took over, and he took command of the situation back from Dietrich.

The group sat. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I am fine, first off. He has not harmed me at all. Quite the opposite in fact." She smiled smugly and looked at her lover. "I will not be pressing charges, by the way. I am not here against my will."

Dietrich interrupted, "But you were _taken_ against your will. Quite another matter altogether."

"True," agreed Hermione. "However, I am still not pressing any charges whatsoever."

Severus cleared his throat. "Are there any charges at all? Will I be extradited to England on some trumped up charge from the Ministry?" he finished snidely.

Harry responded, "No. Kingsley has absolved you of all wrongdoing both from the war and in this matter, should I deem it so and Hermione doesn't press charges. But I must ask, what happened? What's going on?"

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. "It's a long story, Harry," said Hermione, reaching out to take Severus' hand. "It, according to Severus, begins and ends with me. Shall we tell it, love?" she asked Severus.

"Indeed."

Over the next hour, Severus and Hermione told their story, beginning with Albus' request to teach Hermione what she needed for her Healer's apprenticeship and ending with their discussion of last night. Silence rang for several moments when they had stopped talking.

At this point, Auror Dietrich stood and said, "Despite my appearance here in my official capacity, I am like a Frenchman when it comes to romance. I will offer my congratulations and be on my way. I will ensure this matter is resolved at my Ministry. I assume you will be registering as a citizen at the Ministry in a few weeks, Miss Granger?"

"I will be." Hermione answered with a smile. "Thank you."

When the door closed, the trio faced each other again. Harry spoke first. "You know, there were times during the Horcrux hunt, when I thought I saw a man's shadow in the tent. On those nights were you and I took turns sitting guard. I even heard you talking one night while you were outside; I thought you were going nutters, reading to yourself and doing the voices. It was him, wasn't it? He was visiting you."

"Yes," said Severus. "I would come and replenish your food and potions on occasion."

"This is one time when I'm not sure I'm glad I was right," scoffed Harry and then he turned to Hermione and asked, seriously, "What about Ron?"

Hermione slumped back onto the couch next to Severus. "I know," she sighed.

"He _loves_ you, you know," said Harry. He felt angry at once again being put between Ron and Hermione and their fights. He was tired of it in school, and he was damn sure tired of it now.

Hermione grimaced. "I _know!_ Don't you think I know that? Do you think that I am as uncaring as all that to just blow him off?"

"It seems like it," Harry said accusingly. He nodded his head in Severus' direction. "You don't seem to be upset that he stole you from your wedding," Harry said, his voice rising.

Severus spoke up. "Did you not hear what we told you? Our souls are bound. Even if Hermione were to marry Weasley, it wouldn't be love. She would be miserable, always searching for a way to love him and never finding it."

"Harry, when this started," she pointed to herself and Severus, "Ron was dating Lavender. It's not as though I cheated on him. I never cheated on him, even after they had broken up."

"What about the kiss in the Chambers? Ron said that was the beginning of you two together."

"Yes, he thought it was." Hermione stood up and paced the room. "But I was running on pure adrenaline by then; I'd just witnessed the apparent death of my soul bond, I was tired, and cold, and hungry. I did everything automatically in those last hours. If I were in my right mind, I probably wouldn't have kissed him at all." She sat back down. "But think about it, Harry; why did I keep putting off our ceremony? Yeah, part of it was because I was so focussed on school and my career, but the real reason was that I knew deep down, I didn't love Ron like I should."

"But you would have gone through marrying him anyway?" Harry nearly screeched. "That seems a bit selfish," he sneered.

"I suppose it was," Hermione agreed. "But at the time, I didn't know Severus was alive, and, well, everybody expected us to get married, so I just sort of went with it."

"Yeah, what about that?" Harry spat. "Why did you let her go so long without letting her know you were alive? If you loved her, why didn't you come for her sooner? It would have saved everyone a lot of heartache."

Severus nodded in agreement with Harry. "For once Potter, you are correct in that I was at fault. I should have let her know sooner. I love her, but I loved her enough to let her be happy in whatever life she chose to live. It wasn't until I read about the upcoming marriage that I began to rethink my stance. I imagine it was the soul bound that compelled me to take some action, regardless of what I thought at the time."

Harry made a face. "So what is next for you two?

"As we told you and the Auror, we will return to England long enough for Hermione to make arrangements to leave her current job, pack and move in with me," said Severus.

"I'll have to also take the time to talk to Ron and his family," Hermione uttered quietly.

"Yes, you will," said Harry. "You owe him that much."

Tears glimmered in Hermione's eyes. "I know. I didn't mean to hurt him, you know that, don't you Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione for a while. "Yeah, 'Mione, I know," he answered quietly. He stood up and picked up his cloak. "I need to head back. Ron is waiting for word, and I don't want to leave him hanging longer than I have to. When can I tell him you'll be back?"

"Um…"

"Tell Mr. Weasley that the two of us will Apparate to Hermione's flat tomorrow morning. We will then come to The Burrow to chat with him and his family."

"Please," Hermione implored, "don't tell him anything other than that I am well and unharmed. Tell him, however, that there will be no wedding, and that I will explain tomorrow when we see him."

"Ginny will press me for details, you know that, right?"

"Tell her what you want," Hermione said. "Only please make her promise to not say anything to her family. That duty lies with me."

Hugging Hermione to him, Harry asked one more time, "Are you sure?"

"I am, Harry; very sure."

Releasing her and turning to Snape, he extended his hand. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Taking Harry's hand, Severus said, "Understood. You've nothing to worry about, I assure you."

 **Day 3, Just after sunset, Hermione Granger's flat, Chelsea, London**

Severus sat with his witch across his lap as she cried. The visit to The Burrow did not go well. Shock and indignation were expected, but words like, 'whore', 'traitor', 'slut' and 'paedophile' had not been, and this had devastated Hermione. He was used to hearing these words and similar being hurled at him regularly during his time as a spy and when he was in school. There had been no curse throwing, for which he was grateful; it would have been an even uglier scene if the Aurors had shown up.

Hermione had not made a noise in the last minute or so, and he put a finger under her chin to pull her face up to him. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and snuggled back into his shoulder. "No," she answered wanly. "I feel like a part of me has died."

"No, it's not that part of you has died, but a chapter of your life has ended. You are allowed to grieve for it."

Hermione snorted wetly. "Is this part of our story that supposed to begin and end with me?"

Severus hugged her. "Yes, love, it is. Only now, we get to write it together."

"And you say you're not romantic."

Severus sniffed. "Romance is overrated. Well phrased ways to tell you I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you are not."

"I love you, too."

"But you didn't answer my question, Hermione."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "What question?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you; will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily and leant in for a kiss. "When?"

Severus laughed. "Well, not right this minute. We've a lot to do first. Maybe next year?"

"That long?"

"How about we marry when we feel it's right. Be it two months from now or a year from now, all right?"

"All right," Hermione agreed and then yawned. "Let's go to bed; it's been an exhausting day."

"That it has," said Severus. He stood with Hermione still in his arms. "Erm, how tired are you, anyway?"

Hermione snickered. "I might not be all _that_ tired. You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"I've been told a time or two," he answered, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him.

Fin

 **Seven months later, A park along a river dotted with Willow trees, Chelsea, England**

Things had started quietly enough. Hermione stood by her father, her hand tucked into his arm. _This is it_ , she thought. Dressed in her wedding finery of champagne coloured satin and lace, she shook with giddiness, flowers quaking in her left hand. Her father smiled down upon her and together, they began the walk down the aisle.

Mr. Granger laughed as he noticed Hermione was a step and a half ahead of him, eager to get to her Severus. "Hermione," he whispered, "slow down! He is not going anywhere."

Hermione laughed. "I can't help it, Daddy. I love him so much. I just want to become his wife!"

They were only one-quarter of the way down the aisle when Mr. Granger halted and pulled his daughter to a stop as well. Taking the bouquet from her hand, he kissed her cheek and said, "Go on then!"

The entire crowed began to laugh and clap as Hermione lifted the skirt of her gown and bolted down the aisle. When she reached the altar, she threw herself into Severus' arms, her motion propelling them into a circle, and snogged the daylights out of him; she wore no lipstick this time.

The minister—who was much younger than the vicar who almost married her to Ron—cleared his throat and good naturedly said, "If you two don't mind, the kiss comes _last!_ Shall we start at the beginning?" He smiled widely at the couple.

Hermione let herself slip from Severus' arms to the floor. Grabbing his hand, she exclaimed, "Oh, yes! Please do!"


End file.
